percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XXaphroditeXx/Meetings and Endings
Michaela Pov "D...D..dad...How you were in jail" I said "Well today I got out and I thought I would see my baby girl I havent seen in 13 years." And with that he stepped over camp boundries how could he have and remembered when I was 3 Chiron said somthing bout Aphrodite giving him the gift to step over camp boundries and to see threw the mist.I stumbled backward into Tage's arms trying to get away from my father. "You have the same tattoo as me."my father said Then I remembered that I had a dress on that revealed my tattoo on my back that resembled his but mine had more pink in it. "Ya i do I got it when I was 13." "Your just as beautiful as your mother Michaela I think your gunna be somthing very powerful when you grow up." "Really "I said stepping forward to him now "Michaela are you sure thats a good idea"Tage said trying to pull me back "Tage let go."I said Tage let go and i walked closer to my dad he really looked scary but then I noticed i was crying why was I crying I started running forward until I was in my dads arms balling like a baby. "Michaela you have to be strong your mother has great plans for you now I have to go But I will be back."My dad said "Dad dont go !!!!!!"I wailed Then he walked out of the camp boundries and I started to feel light headed my dad was gone for 13 years I saw him then he left again and I didnt know when I was gunna see him again "Michaela what did he put in your hand"Tage asked "Its a note"I said and i read aloud Michaela someone you love will cheat you but they did not cheat you on purpose your enemy set it up and it will be devestating I wish I could of told you this before i left but I did not want to say it in front of your friends and remember if you have any boyfriend problems *cough cough austin or tage* Im not afraid to go back to jail. Tage looked alittle scared about the go back to jail part and it was pretty funny. Im going to go to bed Tage I had a good night Tori will you come talk to me in the Aphrodite cabin NOW. "sure"she squeaked So we were at the Aphrodite cabin and i only had one thing to ask Tori "Why Austin did you know you broke Joes heart hes just really sad and hes so lonely he just sits there in sword fighting class thats his favirote class. Well Joes nice and all but not like Austin." "But I thought you said guys are like socks if you lose one you can just steal someone elses in the laundry room." "But theres somthing different bout this sock I just want to hug it and kiss it and never let it go" "Were still talking bout a sock right."I said So Tori left and I was tired so I washed off my makeup put on my Lady Gaga shirt and put it my dress away.Then Drew walked in I hated Drew she was the most stuck up stob of the whole camp. "im glad you took of that ugly dress you were wearing"Drew sneered "Drew just leave me alone im not in the mood" "Why so grumpy did Tage finally dump you too find a real girl" Right then Tage walked in and he had flowers in his arms and Drew looked suprised Tage gave the flowers to me and said Here beautiful''Tage said to me ''Thanks babe''And i kissed him right in front of drew score for Michaela Tori POV Well I was spose to meet Austin By the big house and there he was. "Hey Tori you looked amazing to night maybe even more amazing then Michaela ''Well thank you''I said then he kissed me I could feel his heat radiating off of him but then Chiron came galloping upto us and yelled "THE APHRODITE CABNIN IS ON FIRE" And I thought tonight would be perfect but it wasnt Michaela is stuck in a flaming building while im kissing Austin im ashamed of myself Category:Blog posts